The Oliver Curse
by Dark Pink Pterodactyl
Summary: Moving to Turtle Cove was supposed to be a new start for Aria Oliver but being the sister of Tommy Oliver comes with a price. And a serious case of Deja Vu. Unfortunately the Rangers have never met a enemy like her.
1. Beginnings

**AN: So this story goes with Once A Ranger, the first in the series of Aria Oliver. I wanted to get the first chapter up and I'll be writing up the next part of Once A Ranger as well. Hopefully you all enjoy this story and series as much as Neve's. **

**Also, I took some liberties on the Oliver family. I don't think it was ever said exactly who or what Tommy's parents (Adopted) were or did. So I just created them as I imagined them to be.  
**

* * *

**The Oliver Curse.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings. **

"This is a good change for you," Tina Oliver said. "Angel Grove just isn't the right place for us."

Aria sighed, rolling her eyes as she kept her eyes locked on the scenery passing out the passenger side window. Ever since they'd moved to Angel Grove in '93 her mother had been saying the same thing. When Tina Oliver had divorced her husband in 2000 she'd began looking for a job elsewhere. She'd found one in Turtle Cove.

Aria hadn't bothered to inform her scatter brained mother that there were Power Rangers in Turtle Cove as well. Active ones at that. She'd find that out soon enough.

Aria looked nothing like her parents, but that was to be expected. Tina couldn't have children so she and her husband had adopted two. Ironically both where from the same biological mother even if Aria and Tommy had different biological fathers.

The biggest difference and give away that she and Tommy were only half-siblings was her olive toned skin, dark brown/black hair, and green eyes. It was more the green eyes then complexion and hair color. Along with the apparent oriental background.

Her father had been part Chinese on his grandmother's side with a family history from Japan as well. She didn't know much. She'd only met her biological father once when she was fifteen, she'd never really wanted much to do with him.

She had another older brother as well, but she saw him even less then she saw Tommy. Tommy was currently working towards his doctorate in Paleontology. Something that kept him very busy, and with his forgetful nature it was amazing they ever heard from him.

"I'm sure it will," Aria said, rolling the ruby crystal a little smaller then a golf ball in her right hand.

She'd found it at the new house they were living in. or more like in the woods behind the house wedged between two rocks in a stream she came across.

"Did you figure out what that is Ria?" her mom asked and Aria winced at the nickname.

It kind of annoyed her. But she'd been annoyed easily and grumpily recently. It probably had something to do with no longer having her friends. Or being forced into a new High School she knew nothing about. A town she knew nothing about.

She was sixteen, a few months into her freshman year (she'd been held back in third grade, so she was a little older then normal freshman) so it was sort of a big deal to her.

Three months in Angel Grove High and her mother had uprooted her to come here. She had a right to be angry, or at least she thought. Maybe she was just being a moody teenager.

"No, but it's pretty," Aria said simply.

Tina Oliver sighed. She knew how hard this whole year had been on Aria. She'd been moved from a life she'd known since she was eight, and lost her father. Frank Oliver was a stern man by nature but he did care about his children, adopted or not. Things had just deteriorated between her and him and by the time Tommy had left home for College this became apparent to everyone who paid attention.

Aria had always been a unique girl. Witty, cunning, a intelligent mind when she put her mind to something and friendly to nearly everyone. She believed in first impressions, but wasn't against second chances. Since Tommy had left and the fighting between her and Frank had escalated she'd noticed her daughter becoming more closed off. She put up a good front at first though.

Now that they had moved thirty miles away to Turtle Cove it was pretty apparent her daughter wasn't what could be called happy.

"I'm sorry honey."

Aria looked over at her mom in surprise.

"For what?" she asked.

"I know you never wanted to move here and I know you dad leaving has made things different but we'll make this work," her mom said, smiling lightly. "I promise."

Aria looked the honey blonde, brown eyed woman and smiled.

"I know mom, I know."

**xXx**

"What do you mean the Ruby Crystal has moved!?" Master Org demanded, slamming his hand down on the arm of his chair.

Toxica and Jindrax exchanged a look and turned back to their master.

"Uh... well it's just gone Master Org. Someone must have found it," Jindrax said, scratching the back of his org neck.

"But we've been able to track it Master Org. It's with a girl," Toxica said and Master Org raised a inquiring eye.

"I see. This girl...show me who she is, where she is and why she has the crystal," Master Org said clinching his fist. "We can not allow those Rangers to gain another Ranger. It's bad enough that crystal was even found."

Toxica and Jindrax nodded and ran around to do as he said, looking like chickens with their heads cut off.

Soon enough Master Org was standing staring into a pool with the view of a girl, around sixteen or seventeen walking in the park. Around her wrist attacked to a thick silver bracelet was the Ruby Lioness Crystal. The last crystal of the Ruby Ranger.

"I see..." Master Org said and then he grinned. "Jindrax, Toxica I have a mission for you. Do not fail me on this."

"Anything Master Org, we will not fail," Toxica said, almost like a kid on Christmas.

"Go to the moon, find me anything you can on the spell Rita Repulsa used on the first Green Ranger," he said, turning to look at Toxica. "I do mean anything."

"Of course, but why?" Jindrax asked.

"Stupid, he wants to use it on this girl," Toxica said, slapping her the other org. "But Master Org, the spell was easily broken by the Rangers."

"So it was, but I shall not be so easily foiled. While you are getting that I shall journey for something else."

"What?" the two Orgs asked in unison.

Master Org narrowed his eyes at them.

"That is none of your concern. Now leave, I want this done quickly," he said. "Before the Rangers find her, or worse yet... Princess Shayla senses the crystal or her."

The two Orgs nodded, bowed and disappeared. Moments later Master Org turned and left, off to find the key to keep his Evil Ranger on his side.

**xXx**

Aria had to admit Turtle Cove was a beautiful place, had some interesting history. As she walked along, taking in the sights of her new home she jerked to the side when she saw a football soaring towards her from the corner of her eye. Reaching up Aria acted quickly and grabbed the ball moments before it would have passed her.

"Hey, you alright?"

Aria turned, and nodded. In front of her was a boy in blue, probably around nineteen or eighteen. Further back was who she assumed was his friends, all in certain colors and she wondered if she had unwittingly met the new team of Rangers.

She knew all about Tommy's days as a Ranger. She had since he'd gained the Ninjetti Powers and had seen him morph. It wasn't until around the time Kim passed on her powers she came clean about knowing but she'd not had a choice seeing as she was taken by Rita and Zedd's goons.

"I'm fine," she said. "Here."

"Cool, thanks. I'm Max," he said.

"Aria Oliver," she returned, shaking his hand.

"It was nice meeting you Aria," Max said. For a moment he thought of inviting her to join him and the others but he was unsure how the others would take it. "Again, sorry about the ball."

Aria nodded and watched as Max ran back to his friends. She sighed and turned continuing off, headed towards a tree line and pond area. It almost reminded her of Angel Grove, almost.

Aria jumped back as nasty looking things appeared, reminding her of Putties. Behind them was two people – though she was unsure if they were people in the human sense – from their attire and looks she took it that these were two of the Rangers enemies and the foot soldiers.

"Get her Putrids!" Toxica cried.

Aria gasped as the group of foot soldiers – Putrids the woman had said – rushed forward, some with clubs. She spun away from one and flipped backwards to avoid another, jumping up and kicking out to either side of her. Nailing two Putrids in the head.

Landing Aria began throwing punches and using everything she'd learned from Martial Arts, Judo and throwing in the agility and flexibility she'd learned from Gymnastics.

She had dispatched nearly all of them, but they kept multiplying. She was punching forward with the palm of her hand to hit one Putrid in the chest when she was surrounded and grabbed by her arms, and restrained. She tried getting free, lifting up and kicking the two closest to being in front of her but the Putrids were stronger then they looked. She was also tired, the fight had lasted for a little over a minute or two she assumed.

"Good," Jindrax said. "Master Org is sure to reward us now."

With that said Toxica, Jindrax and the Putrids disappeared with Aria.

A few seconds after they left the Power Rangers arrived in suit, looking for the disturbance Princess Shayla had sensed.

"There isn't anything here," Alyssa said, looking around.

"I don't understand, it's not like Princess Shayla to be wrong," Cole said, trying to find what they were missing.

"We should get back to Animaria, maybe Shayla can shed some light on this," Taylor said and the Rangers nodded.

None of them could shake the feeling that they'd been too late to stop something important. A feeling of failure they had no idea why they were feeling sneaking up on them as they turned and left.

**xXx**

The Mystic Mother had seen it all, and had sensed the presence on the Moon, her former home. Once upon a time she'd been known as Rita Repulsa, but now she was much more. A Sorceress of the most powerful good magic. She liked to keep a watch on earth at times, especially when there were Rangers.

She had a lot of be guilty about herself. Having once tried to destroy the multicolored heroes. Now it seemed she had more to be guilty about. She had been the first person to ever create an evil Ranger and it seemed the fad had not ended with Tommy.

She had seen Aria Oliver being taken by Master Orgs forces and feeling the presence on the moon she knew it was only a mater of time before another soul would become evil. Another evil Power Ranger, and an Oliver at that. She sighed, slumped in her throne like chair.

"I wish I could do something, unfortunately this is out of my hands," the Mystic Mother muttered to herself.

Watching as Master Org cast the spell on Aria through her powers she noticed instantly the differences. This spell would be several times more difficult to break. Master Org was making sure to make it powerful, leaving little chance the Rangers would break it. She also noticed something different about Aria, she took to the spell a little differently then Tommy.

She knew as she watched Master Org present the new evil Ranger the sword of deception that Master Org had not only created an evil Ranger but an evil Ranger who would do anything to be free of service to him.

She would become much more then simply an evil Ranger until the spell was broken.

"May the Power protect you Aria Oliver," Mystic Mother said. "Eventually you will be freed of this spell, if there is something I've learned it's the Power Rangers always find a way."


	2. The Color of Violence

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I was very happy to get six and hope to get just as many this chapter. I love hearing from you all. This chapter we get to see a bit of everything. Mostly a better understanding of Aria, even when she's evil. I wanted to make it longer but I'm headed to bed so I wrote a quick end to the chapter which I liked best. Hopefully it makes you all want to read more.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy and review please!  
**

* * *

**The Oliver Curse.**

**Chapter 2: The Color of Violence. **

"Do you know what it was that caused the disturbance?" Alyssa asked once the Rangers had gotten back onto Animaria.

Princess Shayla sighed, walking back and forth for a moment.

"I'm sorry Rangers, I can't," she said. "I know I've felt it before, the energy whatever it was Master Org sent for. But I just can't remember what."

"Don't strain yourself Princess," Danny said, placing a hand on Shayla's shoulder in comfort.

The other Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Until Master Org makes a move... I don't think we'll be getting an answer to this," Taylor said, a look of worry in her eyes.

Cole nodded.

"We shouldn't think too much on it. We need to be prepared for anything," he said, not realizing how true his words would turn out to be.

What they would find was something they could have never prepared for.

**xXx**

"Aria, where have you been? It's been hours!"

Aria rolled her eyes before turning to see her mother. She was in the living room which was pretty much open besides a hallway leading to the kitchen next to the staircase.

"I got lost," Aria lied. "New town, you know."

"Aria..." Tina's words fell on deaf ears, her daughter already out of sight as she ran up the stairs. "What am I going to do with you?"

"She always this way?" Tommy asked, coming out from being further into the living room. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry Tommy, I thought she'd be here earlier and exited to see you. She seemed to be adjusting yesterday. Now this, it's like she's under a spell."

Tommy flinched at the mention of a spell. He knew all too well what it was like being under a spell, he couldn't imagine having to see his sister suffering the same fate.

"I'm sure she's just being a teenager. I wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine when I was her age either," Tommy tried to reassure.

Tina laughed.

"You were a good kid Tommy, and so is Aria. I'll give her some space, though I'd appreciate it if she called if she's going to be late."

Tommy nodded.

"Why don't I go talk to her. I can't stay much longer, I have to get back before classes day after tomorrow," he said and gave his mother a hug before jogging up the stairs.

He came to the second door on the left which was white with black stars, kind of like the ones you'd stick to the ceiling, and ruby words which said Aria on the front. His sister did like to be unique, he thought before knocking on the door.

He heard a sigh from inside and then Aria.

"Come in."

Tommy opened the door and stepped inside the spacious room. It wasn't that different from her room in Angel Grove. The walls had been painted pink, the furniture was the same white set up from Angel Grove, and her bed set was black, ruby and green.

Aria sat in the center of her bed, her back against her green and black pillows. She looked as if she'd been toying with a bracelet on her wrist when he entered but she looked up after her door shut.

Her eyes widened.

"Tommy," she said, a hint of surprise and excitement in her voice but she seemed to frown almost directly after. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come help with the last of the unpacking. I had the weakened off," he said, frowning at how unlike herself his sister was being.

Usually she was pretty energetic, especially after not seeing him for a while. He shook his head, chalking it up to her being a teenager recently taken from the home she'd known for eight years.

"How are you liking Turtle Cove," he asked.

"It's okay, not much different from Angel Grove," Aria said, smirking almost darkly.

He frowned, but nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about the Rangers here." Tommy walked closer, sitting on the end of her bed. "Try not to get caught in the middle of that sis. I don't want you getting hurt."

Aria nodded, reminding herself that revealing anything odd about herself, or that she was evil was a very bad idea. Especially not to Tommy, he'd try everything short of his own death to break the spell and she had no desire to break the spell completely.

She was finally free to be herself, or at least the part of her that wanted to break loose to screw over all the rules her goodie goody self had once abide by.

She wanted the world. She wanted freedom, not from evil but from Master Org. Another part of her brain scolded her for not being loyal to her master.

"I'm sure the Rangers can handle it," Aria said, though mentally she was laughing.

The Rangers would be destroyed by her, and then she could be free. It was why he had turned her after all, and in the meanwhile she'd cunningly deceive and work her way out of the part of the spell which made her obey him without question. The moment she'd touched the sword of deception the process had begun.

Tommy sighed, looking around and his eyes landing on a silver phone like contraption on the side table.

"What's that?" he asks and Aria looks over to what he is talking about.

Aria silently cursed herself for leaving that out in the open. Reminding herself that she had to play it cool she shook her head.

"Just my cell phone," she said, smiling. "Are you going to be staying a while?"

"No, I have to head out tonight," he said. "Look, Aria I know this move and mom and dad's divorce has been harder on you then me."

"You're right, it has been hard."

"Mom was worried tonight, and I'll admit to being a little worried myself. Just, please let mom know if you're going to be late from now on," Tommy said.

Aria looked at her brother and nodded, for a moment she forgot she was evil, or that she shouldn't feel anything even for her family but she did. She still considered him her brother, maybe after she took care of the Rangers and Master Org she could get Tommy to join her.

He'd been evil before, she knew together it would take more then one team of Rangers to defeat them. She'd probably have to get her hands on that spell though, she was unsure if he'd turn willing.

"Sure," she said. "I'm sorry about everything. I'll get better, I promise."

Tommy smiled, and stood up.

"I know. I'll see about keeping in more contact," Tommy said and Aria smiled.

"Just don't flunk out of college forgetful, mom and dad would kill you."

Tommy chuckled.

"You going to be up for dinner or should I let mom know you turned in early?"

"I'm not really hungry. Tell her I'm sorry though."

Tommy nodded and quickly left.

**xXx**

Aria stood on top of a building close to the park where she could see the Rangers enjoying a day out. Cocking her head to the side her smirked, her eyes flashing a menacing ruby red before she pulled her growl phone from her pocket.

"Master Org is growing impatient with you Ruby Ranger," a voice says behind her.

Aria turns to see an Org which resembles a big fish, or maybe it's a cat... maybe it's both. She shrugs, not bothering to figure it out.

"Patience is a virtue Fish-face," Aria snaps and then flips her morpher open.

"It's about time," Toxica whined from where she appeared with Jindrax.

Aria rolled her eyes.

"Wild Access!" she called, pushing the right button and throwing her left hand out. In a flash of ruby she was standing calmly in her Ranger uniform. It was very similar to the White Rangers, especially the helmet, but tigers and lionesses were similar both being large wild cats. The suit was a ruby color, both like the gem stone and fresh blood if you wanted to look at it in a more morbid sense.

"Now," she said, smirking under her helmet. "Let's see what these Rangers have."

With that Aria jumped from the building, practically pouncing into a certain point in the park.

"Look mommy, a Power Ranger!"

Aria laughed under her breath and drew her Ruby Lioness Sabers. Crossing them in front of her she slashed down.

"Lioness shockwave!" she exclaimed as the ruby 'x' shot out and hit the ground around a tree and civilians, blowing up the area and sending chunks of earth everywhere. Soon there was a wave of panic as people ran for cover.

Twirling her sabers in her hands Aria smirked and tilted her head up slightly as if to look at the sun.

"That should gain their attention."


	3. The Soul Bird

**The Oliver Curse.**

**Chapter 3: The Soul Bird. **

"An Evil Power Ranger," Danny said, shaking his head. "That's even possible?"

The Rangers were still thrown off by their recent discovery. A week ago they'd been at the park when the attack happened. They had assumed it was another org, even though Princess Shayla wasn't to sure herself.

When they'd arrived they saw what they assumed to be an ally, but soon it was apparent the new Ruby colored Ranger was not on their side.

She was a good fighter to, and had taken them by surprise and beat them pretty badly. Even now the scratches and bruising on them made it apparent the Ruby Ranger was a formidable enemy. They got their own hits in now and then when working together but the Ruby Ranger was like a one woman army.

She fought as if she'd been fighting for years and her weapons were wicked strong. Especially the black and ruby colored sword she'd used the last time they'd fought just hours before. The Ruby Ranger had called it the Sword of Deception.

Princess Shayla sighed.

"I have not heard of such a thing, but it is apparently possible."

"What do we do then?" Alyssa asked. "The Ruby Ranger is obviously human. We can't destroy her like we would an org."

"Why not? She seems to have no problem killing us," Taylor scoffed.

"I agree with Alyssa," Cole said. "Something seems off about her. We have to help her, we can't be sure she was always evil."

"The Ruby crystal has always been one of the more powerful animal crystals. Belonging to another guardian, I remember the ruby guardian was always a bit distant, but loyal. She also was no evil," Shayla began.

"I believe something has become of the Ruby Ranger, it is possible it was the crystal and it's guardian Master Org was after that day in the park when I sensed a disturbance. We were simply too late to stop it."

"So this is our fault?" Max asked guiltily.

"No," Princess Shayla said quickly. "Of course not. But we must attempt to help free the Ruby Ranger from whatever spell or enchantment Master Org has her under."

"But how?" Taylor asked.

"I do not know Taylor. I have never heard of an evil Ranger before."

Max sat up straighter.

"But I have. My cousins family lives in Angel Grove. It's were the first set of Power Rangers were," he said.

"There are more then us out there?" Cole asked.

"Of course, you didn't know that?" Max asked.

Alyssa chuckled.

"He was raised in a jungle Max, of course he doesn't."

"What about Angel Grove?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Anyways they always told me about an evil Green Ranger. I also remember seeing some reports on TV now that I think about it," Max explains.

"So this wouldn't be the first time for an evil Ranger," Danny says. "What happened to the Green Ranger again?"

"I barely recall it myself," Taylor said, trying to remember back eight years to the first Green Ranger.

"He joined the other Rangers eventually, and then disappeared when the White Ranger appeared. From what I remember," Max replied.

"But how do we get the Ruby Ranger to join us?" Alyssa asks. "She doesn't seem to want to talk."

"I'll look into it Rangers, for now you should all go rest," Princess Shayla said and reluctantly the Rangers all turned in.

**xXx**

Cole sighed as he looked up at his tired Lion Zord.

"How are you, my friend?" he finally asks, quietly.

The Red Lion growls a almost sad reply and Cole steps forward.

"Don't worry Red Lion. I'll find a way to make you better, I promise," said Cole, and he looks to the two bear Zords close by who speak.

"I know, you want to help too."

With one last look at the Wild Zords Cole turned and walked back to the plateau where the Rangers gathered on the Animarium.

"The bear Zords were just too powerful for the Lion to keep the Megazord together," Princess Shayla explains. The Rangers are all gather at the picnic table to listen.

Alyssa looks up from where she, Taylor Danny and Max sit at the picnic table.

"What can we do?" she asks.

Shayla is silent for a few moments, not sure what to tell the Rangers when she remembers.

"There is a way. In ancient times, there lived a magical bird in the forest."

Cole enters at this time and stops as he hears her speaking, listening unnoticed by the others as she continues.

"It was very rare. We called it Soul Bird, and it had the power to heal the wild Zords."

Cole's eyes widen and he moves to join the others.

"Then we'll find it, do you know where it is?" He asks.

"No one knows exactly where it is Cole," Princess Shayla says. "Those who've seen it only ever see it once. When Animaria was lifted into the sky the Soul Bird stayed on the lands below. In the Forrest."

Cole clenched his jaw nodded.

"Then we'll find it," Cole said, determined.

"And we'll help do what we can," Taylor said, nodding along with the other Rangers who had stood to stand around Cole.

**xXx**

At the Nexus Master Org knows something is happening on the surface. Turning to Toxica and Jindrax quickly, taking deep breathes, he turns from his two failure Duke Orgs and turns to his Ruby Ranger.

"I can feel a strong power in the forest," he said. "The Soul Bird can help the lion heal again. We have to destroy it before the rangers can get to it! Go!"

Toxica and Jindrax stumbled over themselves to nod and leave. Only Aria stayed behind.

"Do you wish me to do the same Master?" she asked.

Master Org looked to his evil Ranger and grinned in a twisted manner.

"Ah, yes. Make sure Toxica and Jindrax do not make of mess of this. We can not afford for the Rangers to get the Soul Bird."

"If I may speak freely Master Org?" Aria asked.

Master Org nodded.

"Even if the Rangers succeed, I believe I may have found an advantage over them. They have not met my Lioness Zord, nor my new-found friends," Aria said, holding up her right hand which held three colored animal crystals. White, Pink, and Gray.

Master Org laughed, and dismissed her.

The Ruby Ranger disappeared, but oddly enough it was in a mix of ruby and black shadows. Master Org was still unsure how the Ruby Ranger did that, it didn't seem connected to her Ranger powers.

**xXx**

"This forest goes on for miles," Jindrax complains as they walk around, looking for the Soul Bird. "How are we supposed to find this bird anyway?"

"It's in here, and we'll find it," Toxica answers. "Just keep looking."

Jindrax groans.

"It would be easier if we knew what it looked like."

Jindrax and Toxica stop walking when a large crack is heard from above, like a bone snapping, followed by a tree falling right beside them.

"Who did that?" Jindrax asks as he and Toxica jump back startled.

His question is answered when an Org, looking sort of like a bulldozer, steps out from behind the branches.

"I did. Hey, maybe you could tell me how to get out of here."

The org bends over and lifts a fallen tree with the bulldozer shovel shaped thing connected to the area where one would assume his mouth for be. It was obvious the org uses it's bulldozer front like a true bulldozer would be used.

"This spot looks exactly like the last spot. These trees are driving me crazy!" Bulldozer org exclaims.

He turns soon after and throws the tree. It lands beside the others before the two duke orgs.

"Hey," Jindrax says, turning to Toxica. "This guy's as dumb as his shovel. What are we gonna do with him?"

"He's the solution to our problem," she realizes. "Go talk to him."

Jindrax chuckles, then runs over to the org.

"Bulldozer Org! Master Org wants to find the Soul Bird. We need your help."

"Master Org?" he asks. "Consider it done! If that Soul Bird is in this forest I'll find him for you. Cause I'm the biggest, baddest bulldozer there is! I'll show you."

He runs over, shooting the trunk of a tree, causing it to fall straight down on himself.

Aria steps out of a black/gray shadow, her arms crossed as she laughs at the seen she'd just witnessed.

"You two truly are pathetic," she states, shaking her head. "Though, I suppose finding Bulldozer Org could be a start. He can keep the Rangers busy while I find the Soul bird."

_'Maybe it can even help me gain enough power to finally be my own master,'_ Aria thinks to herself.

Toxica and Jindrax turn to the Ruby Ranger.

"What are you doing here Ruby Ranger?" Toxica snaps.

"Keeping an eye on you two. Master Org's orders."

"Liar!" Toxica cried, stamping her foot.

"Such a whinny Princess," Aria sneered, canting her head to the side. "Bulldozer Org, do as these two say. At your own risk that is."

With that Aria turned and made her way off, to find the Soul Bird while still keeping track of the Toxica and Jindrax. After all the Shadows have ears.

**xXx**

The Rangers all walk through the forest, searching hopefully for the Soul Bird.

"What if we can't find it?" Max asks.

"We have to," Alyssa replies. "It's our only chance."

"Soul Bird!" Cole calls again just as they entered a wider open area only to see Toxica and Jindrax waiting for them.

"Toxica!" Cole shouts, and the Rangers fall in line beside him, ready to fight. "What are you doing here?"

"I won't let you save your Lion, Red Ranger," she answers.

"This is where the path ends," said Jindrax, leveling his sword at them. "For you."

"You can't stop me, we won't let you," Cole says, taking out his growl phone.

The others do the same.

"Wild Access!" they call together and quickly morph.

"Guardians of the earth, united we roar!" Cole says.

"Power Rangers, Wild Force!" Cole begins and the other Rangers join in with the last part.

"You're not worthy of fighting the master of blades today," Jindrax says.

"We've got a big surprise for you, Rangers," Toxica continues. "Bulldozer Org!"

The Rangers gasp as Bulldozer Org bursts from the trees with a laugh, now the size of the Megazord, and approached the rangers.

"We need some help," Max says as they all back off.

"Since when do we have Zord battles right off the bat?" Danny asks, surprised.

"But we can't form the Megazord," Taylor reminds them. "It's too dangerous."

"You're right," Cole agrees.

"It's okay, we can beat him on our own!" Alyssa says.

Cole stares up at Bulldozer Org, unsure of his teammates words.

"Yeah," Max agrees, clinching his fist in determination. "Let's go after him as a team!"

"All right everybody," Danny says. "Let's do it."

"No . . ." Cole says slowly. "This isn't going to work."

He steps in front of the others quickly as they draw their daggers and started to dart forward.

"Wait guys, we can't do this. He's too strong. And we can't form the Megazord because the Lion's too weak! We'll be stomped on if we attempt to fight him like this."

"You should really listen to Red over there, he knows what he's saying," Aria says, stepping out from a shadowed tree.

"Huh, you!" Taylor snaps. "What do you want?"

Aria shrugs, leaning against the tree, and propping her leg up by placing her left foot flat against it.

"To destroy you? To find the Soul bird?" 'To be free' she added mentally. "Does it truly matter Rangers? What does matter is your seriously out matched and out powered. Might as well run home and let us win this round."

"We'll never give up," Danny argues, stepping forward. "We'll fight you!"

Aria laughs evilly, sending shivers down some of the Rangers backs and making hairs stand up on the others.

"How cute, the Black one thinks he's a match for me. How about this Rangers," Aria began, drawing her dagger.

A dagger which was a bit longer then theirs and more solid and seemed to hold more then one crystal at a time from the four holes it had. It was also curved a bit more not as straight forward as their daggers.

"Whoa," Alyssa said. "What are you doing?"

"I'll simply watch for now," she said and to prove her point she tossed the dagger, and it landed in a tree, , the blade imbedded nearly to the hilt.

"I hate to just turn our back to her guys, but we've gotta do something about Bulldozer Org!" Taylor reminds them, pointing up at the rampaging Org.

"Look out!" Max cries as Bulldozer Org nearly steps on them all before Cole can answer their problem.

They all jump out of the way, barely avoiding the fallen trees who weren't so lucky.

"What a bunch of pushovers," Bulldozer Org mocks.

"Tick clock Rangers," Aria said. "Looks like you're running out of time."

"Why don't you shut your trap Ruby Ranger!" Taylor snaps, turning as if to attack the clam evil Ranger, but Alyssa pulls the Yellow clad Ranger back.

"Don't Taylor. We need to help her, but give in to her taunts," she said.

Cole looked back at his friends, and then over at the Ruby Ranger. He knew there was still good in her, he could feel it but right now he couldn't help her.

"All right guys, let's do it. But without the wild Zords." He takes out his dagger, but then pauses upon hearing Red Lion talking to him. "Hold on . . . Red Lion's talking to me."

The Red Lion appears in his crystal as the others stand around him. Cole falls silent for a few seconds, and then he speaks to the Lion.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" he asks.

"What's happening, Cole?" Taylor inquires.

Cole looks at her with a bit of worry in his eyes which are hidden behind his visor.

"Red Lion says he'll fight, no matter what the risk." He pauses. "All right, everybody. Let's call the wild Zords."

The Rangers nod.

"Interesting," Aria mutters.

"Eagle!"

"Shark!"

"Bison!"

"Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Wild Zord descend!" they called together, thrusting the crystal daggers in to the sky and the Zords almost instantly come down from the Animarium.

"Thank you, Red Lion!" Cole calls.

They form the Megazord soon after and stand before Bulldozer Org, who isn't impressed by the Megazord.

"I don't care who you think you are," he says. "You're just another worthless tree to me!"

"Be careful, Red Lion," Cole said from inside the Megazord. "Let's do it guys!"

Aria watched from her spot on the ground as the Megazord and Org battle. Eventually having to call on the bear Zords to combine with the Megazord. The more they fight though the worse she can sense the Red Lion becoming.

The Red Lion may not be her Zord but the Lioness was an older relative of the Red Lion. The Oldest actually being the Black Lion from what she'd heard from her Ruby Lioness.

Her thoughts are confirmed when the Megazord disengages, and the Rangers fall to the ground below, almost directly in front of her. By this time Aria has retrieved her Crystal Dagger from the tree she'd thrown it into.

Cole looks up as the Red Lion rushes at the org.

"No, Stop! It's too dangerous!" The Rangers stumble to their feet and watch as the Red Lion ignores Cole and connects with Bulldozer Org. Red Lion is thrown back, obviously badly hurt.

"Red Lion!" Cole shouts.

"You'd better start worrying about yourself, Ranger," Bulldozer Org said, laughing at the Rangers and downed Lion Zord.

"All right!" Jindrax calls from the ground. "Smashing work, big guy!"

"Quit fooling around!" Toxica calls. "Go finish them off!"

"Cowards," Aria said, rolling her eyes at the Duke Orgs.

"You got it, duke Orgs," he answers. "Here I come, Red Lion!"

He approaches the fallen Zord, but the other Zords quickly stand in his way.

"Look!" Cole shouts. "The wild Zords are protecting the Red Lion!"

"Amazing," Alyssa says happily.

"I can handle this," Bulldozer Org says, but the Eagle Zord swoops in and begins the attack, and the others follow close behind.

Aria briefly wonders if she should help the Bulldozer Org. But realizes her goals have nothing to do with the Orgs continued survival.

"Go ahead and try to protect your precious Lion," Toxica taunts. "It won't make a difference."

"You're never gonna find what you're looking for," Jindrax says.

Cole turns to his Zord and friend. "Red Lion, I'm not gonna give up!"

"Get going Cole," Taylor says, turning to the Red Ranger. "You have to find the Soul Bird!"

"We can take care of things here," Danny says.

"Great," Cole says. "Don't worry." He looks up at Red Lion.

"Hold on, I'll be back!" He runs off.

Toxica and Jindrax try to follow but Alyssa cuts them off, and the other three join her in keeping them back.

Aria laughs as she sees the Rangers surrounding Toxica and Jindrax.

"Fine, Ruby Ranger!" Toxica calls. "They're your problem now."

The Rangers watch as the two Orgs disappear and Aria rolls her eyes behind her helmet.

"So, who's first?" Aria asks and Taylor clinches her teeth and attacks.

Aria dodges a kick to the head and kick the yellow Ranger in the side before back-flipping out of the way of the Blue Rangers attack to help his friend.

"Why can't you tell us who you are? We just want to help you!" Max exclaims as he attacks with his dagger.

Aria catches the blade with her own and pushes back.

"I don't want help, especially not yours!" she growls out and kicks the blue Ranger in the gut, sending him crashing into the Black Ranger.

Spinning to the left quickly she catches the White Ranger in the chest with her dagger and uses her arm to throw the Yellow Rangers aim with her Golden Eagle sword off by blocking with her wrist against the Yellow Rangers wrist.

Turning to face Taylor, Aria summoned one of her Lioness sabers into her left hand and proceeded to slash the Yellow Ranger in the torso multiple times before jumping back several paces and slashing the air in front of her.

"Lioness energy blades!" she called and pointed her swords at the regrouping Rangers. "Fire!"

The blades shot forward, some hitting the ground and others hitting the Rangers and sending them flying back onto the ground, hard.

"You put up a honorable battle Rangers, but I believe it's time you met a few friends of mine," Aria said, replacing her one Lioness saber and pulling her Crystal dagger in front of her.

"You are not the only one with Zords Ranger," she said, pulling out three other animal crystals besides her ruby one which was already in place.

"No way!" Taylor cried. "She can't have Zords, she just can't!"

"Oh, but I do."

The Rangers watched in horror and shock as she inserted the Silver-White, Pink and Gray crystals into her three free spaces.

"Ruby Lioness, Snow Leopard, Pink Crane, Gray Panther, arise!" The Ruby Ranger called, before bringing the dagger to her helmet, where her mouth would be and playing a flute like tune.

"Whoa, did you know hers did that?" Max asked as they struggled to their feet. "Why does she get the cool dagger?"

"Not the time Max," Taylor said as the four Zords in question appeared.

First a Ruby Lioness, then a Snow Leopard which was a silver-white color, like snow, a gracefully flying Pink Crane, and a quick and fierce Gray Panther. Once they group together, around the other Wild Zords in a feral manner and the Ruby Ranger, she stopped playing the soft tune.

"My friends!" Aria cried, raising her dagger to the sky. "Battle the other Wild Zords. Make them realize who has the upper hand."

"No!" Alyssa cried as she stepped forward but it was too late. The new Wild Zords and the Rangers Wild Zords began to battle each other. The Bulldozer Org left to scratch his head and wonder what to do.

Aria smirked.

"Now, what am I to do about you little colored annoyances," she began, taking a step forward and summoning her lioness sabers into her now free hands.

The Rangers backed off a few steps and fell into stances ready to fight against. But before they could do anything the Ruby Ranger was attacked fiercely by a returning Cole.

"Huh?" Aria gasped.

She was caught by surprise and thrown into a tree hard, so hard her crystals popped out of her dagger which was at her hip and her Zords all dematerialized back to their hiding place. The Ruby Lioness was the only one left and it roared it's disapproval.

"Wait," Cole said, standing in front of his teammates as the Ruby Ranger glowed her color and her morph shattered.

"Who is she?" Alyssa asked. "She looks so familiar."

They watched as the girl with long black hair with lighter highlights rose to her knees, collecting her fallen animal crystals on the way up. She was obviously the youngest out of all of them, even Max who was only nineteen. She had tanned olive skin and pretty features, it was Max who recognized her first though.

"No, it can't be," he said. "Aria?"

Aria stood, holding her ribs as she glared at the Rangers. Her eyes flashing ruby red, the color of her suit and crystal.

"You're in luck this time Rangers. Next time we meet you won't get so lucky."

"No, Aria wait!" Max cried running forward but Aria disappeared in a ruby/black/gray shadow. The Ruby Lioness leaving as well. "Let us help you."

"Wait, you know her Max?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Max said, looking at the spot she once was. "You do too. She was the girl from the park the day Princess Shayla thought she sensed something. Now that I think about it, she had a crystal that looked like ours on her bracelet. I should have realized sooner."

"She's new in Turtle Cove," Alyssa realized. "It makes sense. But how do we help her now that we know?"

Cole clenched his fist, he felt a connection with the Ruby Ranger. Maybe because their Zords were practically the same or their colors.

"We will, but for now. We have to take down Bulldozer Org," he said, holding out the new animal crystal in his hand. A green Gorilla.

"This is what we need," he said, placing the green crystal in his dagger. "Take a rest now Red Lion, we've got this."

xXx

Aria groaned as finished tapping up her ribs a few hours later.

Master Org had not been very happy with the failure, or semi-failure at least. But the only thing she'd had to deal with was disappointment for letting the Rangers find our her identity so soon. Her ribs had been hurt when the Red Ranger had snuck up on her. She wouldn't be surprised if one or two were broken.

Lowering her pajama top over her wrapped ribs she ran a hand through her wet black hair. She would have to be careful, even if none of the Ranger went to Turtle Cover High School, she would still have to be careful. Even more so if Tommy were to visit. He would know the signs, but she did expect him to find out unless he visited at the wrong time.

The chances of him visiting right now, before Christmas was unlikely. She could only hope Kim and the twins would hold him back from spending Christmas with her and their mom this year. The last thing she needed was more then those pesky Rangers trying to save her.

"Try as you might Rangers," Aria muttered as she glared at the floor. "You won't win this fight."


End file.
